Max und Moritz
by MissShaw
Summary: Auf Lt. Shaw wird ein Bombenattentat verübt und er liegt seit her im Koma. ´Sind auch Verwandte in Gefahr? Tony geht auf Urlaub nach Deutschland und erlebt alles andere als Gastfreundschaft von seiner neuen Scheinnichte ist meine erste Story


http/peppi123.oyla2.de

Max und Moritz

Es war ein schwarzer Tag im Leben von Lisa Shaw. Wie Schwarz, das wusste sie am Morgen noch nicht, aber als sie am Nachmittag aus der Schule heimkam, erwartete sie eine schreckliche Nachricht

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo war an diesem Tag ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und blickte zu seiner Kollegin Kate Todd herüber, die natürlich schon längst da war. Sie wollte zu einem Kommentar ansetzen als die Fahrstuhltür aufsprang und ihr Chef Jethro Leroy Gibbs heraus trat. Er sah zu Tony. „Was ist passiert Tony? Hat dich wer aus dem Bett geschmissen?"

„Darf ich nicht einmal pünktlich Boss, ohne das es gleich kommentiert wird?"

„Sicher DiNozzo, nur wo wäre dann mein Spaß bei der Sache?"

Kate grinste und Gibbs lächelte überlegen. DiNozzo fand das gar nicht witzig.

„Haha, haben alle gelacht?"

Kate wollte nun endlichen ihren Senf dazu geben, doch wieder machte die Fahrstuhltür einen Strich durch die Rechnung. McGee erschien mit leicht rötlichem Kopf und schien ein wenig außer Atem.

„Entschuldigung Boss, ich bin zu spät" sagte er und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das sehe ich McGee. Übernehmen sie jetzt DiNozzos Part?"

McGee blickte Gibbs zunächst verständnislos an bis er Tonys Stimme vernahm, den er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht registriert hatte.

„Gerne, dann kann unser Bambino demnächst den Kaffee holen gehen."

„Soweit kommt's noch DiNozzo. Das ist ihr Privileg und ich werde es ihnen bestimmt nicht Streitig machen."

„Tja Tony", meldete sich nun endlich Kate zu Wort, „Einmal der Dumme, immer der Dumme." McGee kicherte.

„Halt die Klappe Bambino und setzt dich auf deinen Platz."

McGee gehorchte unwillkürlich und war sich erst im letzten Moment darüber bewusst. Gibbs Telefon klingelte. Eben noch belustigt über den Anblick seiner Agents wurde er nun schlagartig ernst und hörte seinem Gesprächspartner gespannt zu.

„Ja……………verstehe …………..hm……….selbstverständlich…………hm…………ja mache ich………… was?...OK……. Tschüß."

Er sah zu seinen Agents. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall."

„Worum geht's Boss?" fragte McGee

„Auf einen Lt. Der Marine ist ein Anschlag verübt worden. Er liegt mit schweren Verletzungen im Krankenhaus."

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Kate wissen.

„Eine Bombe explodierte in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zu seinem Glück war er gerade nebenan aber es hat ihn trotzdem schwer getroffen, er liegt im Koma."

„Wurden die Angehörigen schon Informiert?" fragte Tony.

„Nein, die Frau des Lt. Michaela Shaw ist schon vor mehreren Jahren gestorben und die einzige Tochter wohnt in Deutschland. Aber da gibt es noch ein kleines Problem."

„Welches denn?" fragte McGee

„Man hat eine Botschaft im Haus gefunden. Ein Zettel auf dem stand „Dies war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich", das ist ein Auszug aus einem deutschen Kinderbuch, daher geht man davon aus das auch die Tochter, selbst wenn sie in Deutschland lebt in Gefahr ist. Deshalb sollen wir ihr Personenschutz geben."

„Wir? Aber sie wohnt in Deutschland oder kommt sie dafür in die Staaten?" frage Tony.

„Nein, sie soll fürs erste in Deutschland bleiben und später nachkommen. Also Kate und McGee ihr werdet mich zum Tatort begleiten."

„Und was mach ich Boss?" wollte Tony wissen.

„Du packst deine Sachen, denn du wirst morgen um diese Zeit im Flieger nach Deutschland sitzen."

„Ich werd was?"

„Du fliegst nach Deutschland und beschützt die Tochter des Lt. Ein gute Freund des Lt. Kommt nachher hier vorbei und wird dir das nötigste über sie erzählen."

„Eine Frage noch Gibbs, wie heißt der Lt. Überhaupt?" fragte Kate.

„Lt. David James Shaw und seine Tochter heißt Lisa Shaw."

Lisa saß am Küchentisch und starrte vor sich hin. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Den wenigen Lärm, der von der Straße zu ich durchdrang nahm sie kaum noch wahr. Um sie herum begann alles allmählich zu verschwimmen. Plötzlich war sie wieder klein, sechs Jahre alt. Sie rannte aufgeregt durch das Haus und sang, dann übersah sie eine Teppichkante und stürzte auf die Knie. Augenblicklich fing sie an zu weinen. Die Tür vor ihr ging auf und ihr Vater kam zu ihr. Er sprach leise und tröstend. Der anfängliche Schmerz verflog im Nu. Sie stand auf, lachte ihren Vater an und rannte weiter.

Im nächsten Augenblick war sie 13 Jahre alt, ein richtiger Teenager und sie saß auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Ihr erster Freund hatte gerade mit ihr Schluss gemacht, eine Welt war für sie zusammen gebrochen. Es klopfte, die Tür ging auf und ihr Vater kam herein und setzte sich zur ihr aufs Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sprach zu ihr. Seine Worte waren klar uns sinnvoll, und was noch viel wichtiger war, sie spendeten ihr Trost und Geborgenheit. Der Liebeskummer war vergessen und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Jetzt saß ich am Küchentisch und weinte, aber keine Tür ging auf und nirgendwo war ihr Vater, bereit sie zu trösten. Sie saß ganz alleine da während Tränen ihre Wangen herunter rollten und ihre Lippen benetzten.

DiNozzo saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über Gibbs Worte nach. Er würde also nach Deutschland fliegen. Gegen einen Urlaub hatte er nichts einzuwenden aber Personenschutz leisten in einem Land das er nur aus Geschichtsbüchern kannte? Wie alt war die Tochter überhaupt das sie dort allein lebte? Oder wohnte sie bei Tante und Onkel? Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und eine Lt. Der Marine betrat das NCIS Hauptquartier.

„Guten Tag ich bin Lt. Markus Arnold Appelgate. Sind sie Agent DiNozzo?"

„Special Agent. Sie sind also ein guter Freund von Lt. Shaw? Können sie mir sagen wie alt seine Tochter eigentlich ist?"

„18 Jahre und somit laut deutschem Recht volljährig."

„Wohnt sie alleine in Deutschland?"

„Nein, sie wohnt bei einer langjährigen Freundin der Mutter, Ingrid Samberg. Sie kümmert sich um Lisa, wenn sie Probleme hat aber Lisa ist auch schon sehr selbstständig."

„Arbeitet sie schon oder geht sie zur Schule?"

„Sie besucht die 13. Klasse und strebt das Abitur an. Ich glaube das ist in etwa vergleichbar mit dem College."

„Eine andere Frage, wissen sie um welches Kinderbuch es sich handelt aus dem die Botschaft stammt?"

„Ja, aber nur durch Zufall. Das Buch heißt Max und Moritz und wurde von Willhelm Busch geschrieben. Ach ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und Lisa bereits über den Vorfall hier informiert."

„Dann weiß sie über alles bescheid?"

„Ja, ich habe auch mit Ingrid gesprochen, sie erwarten sie morgen am Flughafen, hier ist ein aktuelles Foto" er reichte es DiNozzo, „Ich hab mit ihr ausgemacht das sie Lisas Onkel spielen werden, so wird sich niemand über ihre Anwesenheit wundern."

„Danke Lt. Appelgate."

Gibbs, Kate und McGee waren mittlerweile dabei den Tatort zu untersuchen. Die Bombe hatte ein beträchtliches Loch in die Wand des Schlafzimmers gerissen. Trümmerteile hatten dabei vermutlich Lt. Shaw getroffen und schwer verletzt. Andere Spuren bis auf die Botschaft konnten sie allerdings nicht entdecken. Kate schoss Fotos und McGee sicherte die Bombenteile damit Abby sie nachher im Labor untersuchen konnte. Gibbs sprach derweil mit den zuständigen Kollegen.

„Also sie waren also in ihrem Haus neben an als es passierte?"

„Ja, Lt. Shaw und ich arbeiten schon längere Zeit zusammen und ich bin vor kurzem neben an eingezogen. Ich höre also die Explosion und stürme sofort hier herein."

„War die Tür denn offen?"

„Nein aber ich habe einen Schlüssel zu Davids Haus und er auch zu meinem. Als ich im ersten Stock ankam lag er da vorne, blutüberströmt. Ich hab sofort den Krankenwagen gerufen und Erste Hilfe geleistet."

„Haben sie dabei mögliche Spuren verwischt?"

„Eigentlich nicht, ich habe ihn sofort von den Trümmern weg gezogen."

„Danke schön."

Gibbs und die anderen beiden fuhren wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Dort saß Tony bereits auf gepackten Koffern. Sein Flug würde in wenigen Stunden gehen.

„Wie stehen die Ermittlungen?" wollte Tony wissen.

„Wir haben noch nicht viel" antwortete Kate, „es gab keine Spuren am Tatort bis auf die Bombe selbst, die untersucht Abby bereits und außer der Botschaft konnten wir nichts sicherstellen."

„Habt ihr denn schon mögliche Verdächtige?"

„Nein", sagte McGee, „Wir haben alle gecheckt aber niemand scheint Lt. Shaw etwas böses zu wollen. Er war sehr beliebt und die meisten waren geschockt als sie von dem Anschlag hörten."

Gibbs kam rein.

„Musst du nicht schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen sein Tony?"

„Ich konnte doch nicht fliegen ohne mich von euch zu verabschieden."

„Machs gut Tony und benimm dich" sagte Kate und grinste ihn an.

„Aber sicher doch und Bambino" er wandte sich an McGee, „während ich weg bin bist du für meinen Posten zuständig."

„Oh" antwortete McGee, „Ich fühle mich geehrt Tony, was darf ich denn machen?"

„Zu Spät kommen und Kaffee holen" sagte Tony mit einem breiten Grinsen und ging zum Fahrstuhl. „Also haltet die Ohren Steif Leute." Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und keine Sekunde später war Tony auch schon weg.

„Das hat er doch nicht ernst gemeint, das mit dem Kaffee, oder?" fragte nun McGee und sah zu Gibbs rüber.

„Was denken sie denn McGee und sie dürfen gleich damit beginnen und mir einen Kaffee holen" antwortete Gibbs nur und Kate konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. McGee stöhnte auf, ergab sich jedoch seinem Schicksal und marschierte los.

Lisa stand am Flughafen und starrte aufs Rollfeld. Gleich würde die Maschine aus Amerika landen an deren Bord sich ein Special Agent der NavyCIS befand und sie beschützen sollte. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust zu dieser Begegnung aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Die Maschine war gelandet und die ersten Passagiere betraten den Terminal. Lisa sah sich um, sie hatte zwar ein Foto von Special Agent DiNozzo gesehen aber sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn auch wieder erkennen würde. Tony betrat den Terminal und sah sich noch mal das Foto an. Er blickte sich um und sah Lisa. Das musste sie sein. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging auf die beiden zu denn Ingrid war natürlich auch mit dabei. „Tun sie so als wären sie Lisas Onkel" hatte Lt. Appelgate ihm gesagt. „Na dann mal los" dachte Tony und ging auf Lisa zu. „Hallo Lisa, na wie geht's meiner Lieblingsnichte?" „Gut Onkel DiNozzo" sagte Lisa aber sehr überzeugend klag das nicht. Ingrid lotste sie schnell aus dem Terminal heraus und zum Auto.

Kaum waren sie bei Ingrids Haus angekommen als Lisa auch schon auf ihr Zimmer verschwand. Sie wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit DiNozzo verbringen. Erst der Tod ihrer Mutter vor einigen Jahren und dann der Anschlag auf ihren Vater. DiNozzo würde ihr sicher viele Fragen stellen und damit nur alte wunden aufreißen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr bett und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Die Abendsonne schien und tauchte es in ein wunderschönes Gold. Der Computer, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand war ausgeschaltet. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie oft bis tief in die Nacht davor gesessen, gechattet, texte geschrieben, ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht oder ihrem Vater eine Mail geschickt. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Neben dem PC stand ein eingerahmtes Foto, das Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern. Sie nahm es in die Hand und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Sie wäre den Tränen nahe. „Du musst stark sein Lisa" sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Tony stellte seinen Koffer ab und sah sich um. „Schönes Haus haben sie ihr" „Danke" antwortete Ingrid. „In welchem Verhältnis standen sie eigentlich zum Lt?" fragte er. „Seine Frau und ich waren schon in Kindertagen Freundinnen. Ich selber habe aber nie wirklich viel mit David zu tun. Er und Michaela haben sich kennen gelernt als er hier stationiert war. Später ist sie mit ihm in die USA gezogen und hat ihn dort geheiratet. Lisa am auch in den USA zur Welt und ging dort zur Schule. In den Ferien war sie immer bei mir und ist somit zweisprachig aufgewachsen. Kurz nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war ist sie dann hier her gezogen und hat beschlossen hier das Abitur zu machen. Auch wenn ihr Vater nicht ganz damit einverstanden war hat er sie gewähren lassen. In den Ferien war sie dann bei ihm, die beiden verstanden sich eigentlich immer gut. Wenn sie das Abitur geschafft hat will sie wieder zurück in die Staaten und dort eine Ausbildung machen." „Wissen sie ob Lt. Shaw Feinde hatte?" „Nein eigentlich nicht, soweit ich weiß ist er mit allen gut klar gekommen und hat nie jemandem Unrecht getan." „Ist ihnen denn hier vielleicht etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?" „Nichts, ich glaube auch nicht, das Lisa in Gefahr ist. Es gibt doch so gut wie keine Hinweise die auf Lisa deuten. Ja gut, die Botschaft die am Tatort gefunden wurde stammt aus einem deutschen Kinderbuch aber das kann doch vieles bedeuten. Es könnte genauso gut sein das ein weiterer Lt. der Marina Ziel eines Anschlages werden soll." „Das kann sein aber mein Boss möchte alle Eventualitäten bedenken und dazu gehört nun mal auch die These, dass Lisa das nächste Opfer sein könnte."

Lisa saß noch immer in ihrem Zimmer. Einige Zeit starrte sie nur vor sich hin und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem CD Player. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend gute Musik und sie wusste auch schon welche. Wenig später schallten unverkennbare Stimmen durch das Haus. Tony lauschte der Musik und versuchte zu verstehen was gesunden wurde.

_Männer sind Schweine.  
Traue ihnen nicht, mein Kind.  
Sie wollen alle das Eine,  
weil Männer nun mal so sind._

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wer sang denn nur solch ein Lied. Er beschloss Lisa einen Besuch ab zu statten um mit ihr das wichtigste zu besprechen. Er klopfte an ihre Tür und trat ein. Lisa saß auf ihrem Bett und wippte ein wenig im Takt. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Die Antwort war patziger als es von Lisa angedacht war, aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust mit DiNozzo zu reden. „Was hörst du da für Musik?" „Sind sie nur gekommen um mich nach meinem Musikgeschmack zu fragen?" sagte Lisa und es klang schon wieder sehr patzig, „Das sind die Ärzte wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen. So war's das? Dan können sie ja wieder gehen." Einen Moment lang war Tony still. Was war denn das für eine Zicke, dachte er bei sich. „Entschuldigung, dass ich hier atme" gab er zurück, „ich wollte dich lediglich fragen wann du immer Schule hast, das ist alles, aber wenn das zu viel für Madam ist komme ich später wieder." Tony biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte er so eigentlich nicht sagen wollen aber nun war es zu spät. „Ich hab Ferien, Zwangsurlaub wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, wegen der Sache mit meinem Vater." „Danke, mehr wollte ich ja nicht." Tony ging wieder. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss schüttelte er nur noch den Kopf. „Kleine Zicke" dachte er und ging in sein Zimmer das Ingrid ihm mittlerweile gezeigt hatte. Er rief Gibbs an.

„Hey Boss, was gibt's neues?"

„Einiges Tony, Abby hat sich die Bombe vorgenommen und dabei Fingerabdrücke sichergestellt. Allerdings sind sie nicht in unserer Datenbank registriert. Sie sendet sie demnächst nach Deutschland, vielleicht finden die was raus. Genau ich hab noch die Telefonnummer eines deutschen Polizeibeamten an den du dich wenden kannst. Er heißt Josef Linger."

„Danke Boss, gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Ja Abbs meinte die Bauweise der Bombe wäre ziemlich amateurhaft gewesen. Mehr noch, sie hat ein wenig im Internet recherchiert und ist auf eine Seite gestoßen auf der genau beschreiben wird wie man solch eine Bombe baut."

„Du meinst der Täter hat die Beschreibung daher?"

„Es wäre möglich. Er war so dämlich Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen, vielleicht war er auch so dämlich das er sich die Bauanleitung aus dem netz ziehen musste."

„Das könnte sein. Habt ihr noch was über die Botschaft herausgefunden?"

„Nein, McGee hat sich das Buch vorgenommen ist aber auf nichts Besonderes gestoßen. Die Geschichte erzählt von zwei Jungen die ihren Mitmenschen Streiche spielen. Hast du noch was von Ingrid und Lisa erfahren?"

„Ingrid fiel niemand ein der dem Lt. hätte schaden wollen. Mit Lisa konnte ich noch nicht reden."

„Dann mach das gefälligst DiNozzo."

„Boss du hast sie nicht erlebt. Das ist ne kleine Zicke."

„Das ist mir egal DiNozzo, mach es oder du bist gefeuert. Ich will Ergebnisse aber Pronto."

„geht klar Boss." Tony legte auf.

„Aber Pronto" ahmte er Gibbs nach. „Was glaubt der eigentlich wie es hier abläuft? Wie beim Kaffeekränzchen?" Er war wütend auf Gibbs, allerdings verflog die Wut ziemlich schnell. Er setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und wollte sich Notizen machen, doch die Musik war einfach zu laut.

_Das sind Dinge von denen ich gar nichts wissen will_

_Lass mich doch in ruh und texte mich nicht zu_

_Das sind Dinge von denen ich keine Ahnung haben will_

_Behalte den Kram für dich es interessiert mich nicht!_

Verkündete die Stimme aus Lisas CD Player. „Hat ja gar nicht so unrecht der Typ" dachte Tony, „ich will tatsächlich nichts von dieser Musik wissen. Dann wand er sich wieder seinem Notizblock zu und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Die meiste Zeit war Lisa in ihrem Zimmer und surfte im Internet oder hörte ihre Musik auf volle Lautstärke. Allmählich begann sie Tony damit zu nerven, außerdem kam er bei seinen eigenen Ermittlungen kein Stückchen weiter. Wieder einmal saß er vor seinem Notizblock und wieder einmal schallte die Lisas Musik durch das Haus. Da er nicht weiterkam beschloss er Lisa noch einmal zu befragen. Er klopfte an und trat ins Zimmer ein.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte Lisa. Sie saß vorm PC und es sah aus als chattete sie.

„Bist du oft im Internet?"

„Ja, wieso? Darf ich das nicht?"

„Doch klar, ich selber kenn mich mit Chatrooms ja nicht so aus. Wie läuft das ab?"

„Man registriert sich auf der Page, sucht sich einen Nickname aus und los geht's."

„Und wie ist dein Nickname?"

„Madam-Krolock."

„Interessanter Name, hat er eine Bedeutung?

„Ist aus einem Musical. Warum sind wie wirklich hier? Doch wohl nicht um mit mir über Chatrooms zu plaudern oder?"

„Durchschaut. Ich wollte dich fragen ob die jemand einfällt der das deinem Vater angetan haben könnte?"

„Nein, ich hab schon oft darüber nachgedacht aber mein Vater war eigentlich überall beliebt."

„Was ist mit der Botschaft?"

„Mit welcher Botschaft?"

„Man hat im Haus deines Vaters eine Botschaft gefunden. Sie stammt aus dem Kinderbuch Max und Moritz von Willhelm Busch."

„Max und Moritz? Also speziell fällt mir nichts dazu ein. Ich hab mal im Chat jemanden getroffen der sich so genannt hat aber das ist schon lange her. War am Anfang ziemlich nett, dann ist er allerdings ziemlich aufdringlich geworden. Daraufhin hab ich den Kontakt abgebrochen und seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Tony wollte sich gerade bedanken als es plötzlich auf der Straße einen lauten Knall hab.

„Was war das?" fragte Lisa. Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. Die beiden liefen auf die Straße, doch was sie sahen ließ sie das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ingrids Auto war in Flammen aufgegangen. Sie selber lag einige Meter vom Auto entfernt und hielt sich schmerzend das Bein.

„Ingrid" Lisa lief sofort auf sie zu, „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Lisa aber mein Bein tut schrecklich weh. Ich glaub es ist gebrochen." Tony war mittlerweile dazu getreten.

„Ich ruf einen Rettungswagen" sagte er. Lisa wandte sich wieder Ingrid zu. „ich hole schnell einige Sachen und schiene dann das Bein. Jetzt machen sie die Erste Hilfe Kurse ja bezahlt."

Wenig später hatte Lisa Ingrids Bein vorbildlich geschient. Der RTW traf gerade ein. Die Sanitäter halfen Ingrid in den Rettungswagen. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Polizeiauto angebraust. Ein älterer Herr stieg aus und ging zielstrebig auf Tony zu.

„Agent DiNozzo? Ich bin Josef Linger."

„Guten Tag Herr Linger."

„Können sie mir sagen was passiert ist?" Tony schilderte Linger was sich zu getragen hatte. Der rief darauf hin die Spurensicherung an.

„Sorgen sie bitte dafür dass Lisa in den nächsten Stunden zu Hause bleibt und passen sie verschärft auf."

„Mach ich Hr. Linger. Ich werde auch meinen Boss über das hier in Kenntnis setzen."

Tony ging zum RTW wo Lisa bei Ingrid saß.

„Lisa, es ist besser wenn wir jetzt wieder in Haus gehen."

„Ins Haus gehen? Sie spinnen ja wohl, ich fahre mit ins Krankenhaus."

„Das tust du nicht. Es kann jeder Zeit ein Anschlag auf dich verübt werden, das ist es besser wenn du hier bleibst."

„Von ihnen lass ich mit gar nichts vorschreiben."

„Lisa, du bleibst hier ja" Ingrid sah Lisa tief in die Augen, „Mir ist ja fast nichts passiert und es doch nur zu deinem Guten."

„OK, aber nur unter Protest." Lisa stieg aus dem Rettungswagen aus und ging mit Tony zusammen zurück zum Haus. Tony schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich als er einen Zettel sah der anscheinend durch den Briefschlitz geworfen wurde.

„Ihr habt Post." Tony faltete den Zettel auseinander und erschrak.

_Dies war der zweite Streich_

_Und der letzte folgt sogleich_

Lisa trat hinzu und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Auch sie erschrak als sie die Botschaft las.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie.

„Nun, ich denke der Anschlag auf Ingrid wurde von genau demselben Täter ausgeübt wie auch schon der Anschlag auf deinen Vater und ich hoffe du begreifst das die Angst um dich nicht unbegründet ist. Ich werde jetzt meinen Boss anrufen und du schließt in der zeit alle Türen und Fenster hier im Haus."

„Das können sie getrost selber machen" sagte Lisa patzig, drehte sich um und ging nach oben. Keine zwei Sekunden später dröhnte wieder Lisas Musik durchs Haus.

„Oh man, das Mädel treibt mich noch mal zur Weißglut." Tony versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und wählte Gibbs Nummer. Er erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war.

„Was meinst du Gibbs? Ob es tatsächlich dieser Typ aus dem Internet war? Immerhin hat er sich Max und Moritz genannt."

„Ich weiß es nicht DiNozzo, aber McGee kann ihn ja mal überprüfen. Hast du Namen oder Adresse?"

„Nein, Lisa hat sich nie danach erkundigt, ich kann höchstens mit der E-Mail Adresse dienen. Kleinen Moment eben."

Tony ging nach oben in Lisas Zimmer.

„Ich brauche die E-Mail Adresse von diesem Max und Moritz aus dem Netz."

„Dann suchen sie, sie sich selbst ausm PC raus."

Tony versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er ging zum PC und schaltete ihn ein. Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte er die besagten E-Mails gefunden. Er nannte Gibbs die Adresse und ging auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder aus Lisas Zimmer raus.

„Danke Tony, ich meld mich wenn wir was Neues haben und du pass ja auf Lisa auf."

„Mach ich Boss. Tschüß."

Tony machte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich dann ins Wohnzimmer um nachzudenken. Er versuchte die Verbindung der beiden Fälle zu finden. Lt. Shaw war Lisas Vater und Ingrid so etwas wie ihre Mutter. Also schienen die Anschläge gezielt gegen Leute aus Lisas Familie bzw. Umfeld zu gehen, nur warum? Wo lag da der Sinn? Wenn es tatsächlich Lisas Internet Bekanntschaft war, was hatte Lisa ihm angetan das er so etwas fertig brachte? Ihm fiel nichts Plausibles ein. Er lauschte der Musik die aus Lisas Zimmer schallte.

_Wenn das mal alles so einfach wär_

_Dann gäb es keine Probleme mehr_

Wie recht die Band doch hatte, wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal. Sein Handy klingelte.

„DiNozzo"

„Hey Tony hier ist Kate. Na wie ist die Luft in Deutschland?"

„Frag lieber nicht. Diese Lisa ist eine ganz schöne Zicke. Meckert mich an und gibt nicht mal richtige Antworten."

„Ach komm, so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein oder?"

„Hast du ne Ahnung. Das ist hier die reinste Hölle für mich."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung musste Kate lachen.

„Hey, hab ich nicht ein bisschen Mitleid verdient?"

„Nicht einen Krümel Tony, das geschieht dir mal Recht."

„Habt ihr schon was Neues herausgefunden?"

„Nein, McGee ist noch immer dabei den E-Mail Account zu überprüfen und Abby telefoniert gerade mit den Forensischen Mitarbeitern in Deutschland, was bei der Untersuchung der Bombe heraus gekommen ist."

„Oh die sind ja schnell hier. Na ja ich werde jetzt jedenfalls…….."

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Schmerzensschrei von DiNozzo über.

„Tony? TONY? DINOZZO? Was ist passiert?" schrei Kate doch Tony meldete sich nicht. Alles was sie hörte war sein leiser Atem und dumpfe Schritte. Dann wurde die Leitung unterbrochen.

Kate sprang sofort auf.

„Gibbs, ich hab Tony verloren. Ich hab mit ihm telefoniert, dann hab ich ihn nur noch aufschreien hören und dann nichts mehr."

„Verdammt, Kate stell mir sofort eine Verbindung zu Linger. McGee, beeil dich mit der Überprüfung, ich will so schnell wie möglich die Adresse dieses Bastards haben. Lass dir von Abby helfen, sie soll das mit der Bombe später machen."

„Geht klar Boss" McGee lief zu Abby ins Labor.

„Was macht die Verbindung Kate?"

„Sie steht Boss." Kate gab Gibbs den Hörer.

Als McGee bei Abby ankam hörte sie gerade Musik.

„Notfall Abby. Wir haben Tony verloren. Gibbs geht davon aus das eine Internet Bekanntschaft von Lisa dahinter steckt, wir sollen die Adresse herausfinden."

„Geht klar Tim."

Die Finger der beiden flogen nur so über die Tasten. Jede Minute zählte.

Langsam erwachte Lisa wieder. Sie blickte sich um. Wo war sie? Ein Raum, vier kahle Wände von denen Putz rieselte, ein kleines Fenster durch das ein wenig Licht drang und ihre Hände gefesselt. Mühsam richtete sie sich aus. Was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich daran in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und Musik gehört zu haben und dann? Dann hatte sie einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und war hier aufgewacht. Plötzlich ging eine Tür ihr gegenüber quietschend auf und herein trat ein ungepflegter Mann, Mitte 40. Die Braunen Haare hingen ihm fettig ins Gesicht und er trug ein schmutziges T-Shirt. „Hallo Lisa" sagte er, „Oder sollte ich dich besser madamkrolock nennen?" „Max und Moritz" sagte Lisa, „Was wollen sie von mir?"

„Was ich will?" Er lachte Hämisch, „Rache will ich, Rache für das, was du mir angetan hast."

„Aber ich hab doch nichts getan." „Oh doch, das hast du. Vom ersten Tag als ich dich im Chat traf mochte ich dich und von Tag zu Tag fing ich an dich mehr zu mögen und zu Lieben. Ich wollte dich treffen, mit dir zusammen sein, du solltest mir gehören und was machst du? Du verstößt mich, antwortest mir nicht und meldest dich nicht. Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen und dafür werde ich dir deines Brechen." Er schritt auf sie zu, sie wich ihm aus bis sie an einer der Steinwände angelangt war. Sie konnte seinen schlechten Atem riechen, er kicherte. „Jetzt kommt der letzte Streich."

McGee kam aus dem Labor gerannt. „Gibbs" rief er, „Ich hab ihn. Markus Drenfelde heißt der Typ, hier ist seine Anschrift." McGee drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Gut gemacht McGee." Gibbs nahm sofort den Hörer in die Hand und informierte Linger über den Stand der Dinge. Linger versprach zwei seiner Kripo Beamten vorbei zuschicken.

Daniel van Eck und Ullrich Panitz waren bei Markus Drenfeldes Wohnung angelangt. Sie klingelten, doch es öffnete niemand. Schließlich öffnete Panitz die Wohnung mit Hilfe eines Dietrichs. Sie traten ein und schauten sich um. Auf dem Boden lagen Kleidungsstücke, Pizzakartons und leere Bierflaschen umher. Es schien niemand da zu sein. Im Wohnzimmer lagen Bücher auf dem Tisch und die Zimmerwand war tapeziert mit Fotos, von Lisa, einigen von Ingrid und ein ganz paar sogar von Tony. „Der Typ hat sie ja auf Schritt und tritt verfolgt" stelle Panitz fest. Van Ecke blätterte in den Büchern. „Hör die das hier mal an:

_Heute bin ich aus Amerika zurückgekehrt. Der erste Streich verlief erfolgreich, ihr Vater liegt im Koma. Am Flughafen konnte ich sie zufällig beobachten. Ihr Onkel war aus Amerika angereist, er saß im Flugzeug sogar neben mir. Oh wie wird es mich freuen sie zu quälen._

Der Typ muss ja echt Krank sein. Warte ich schau mal nach was er als letztes geschrieben hat.

_So, heute soll es geschehen. Die Bombe ist platziert und die Botschaft geschrieben. Das Lagerhaus am Ufer im alten Industriegebiet ist auch vorbereitet. Ich habe mich entschlossen den letzten Streich an ihrem Onkel und sie gleichzeitig zu verüben. Die Rache wird endlich mein sein und niemand wird mich noch aushalten._

„Das Lagerhaus am Ufer? Das ist doch das in der alten Brauereistraße." Sagte Panitz.

„Du hast Recht, ich sag Linger bescheid das wir auf dem Weg dorthin sind."

Markus packte Lisa am Arm und zerrte sie in einen anderen Raum. „Lassen sie mich los." Schrie Lisa verzweifelt. „Niemals." Er stieß sie in einen halbdunkeln Raum. Das erste was sie sah war Tony, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. „Tony" rief sie, „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" Ihr stießen Tränen in die Augen.

„Noch ist er bewusstlos" Markus schubste Lisa in eine Ecke des Raumes, „doch jetzt werde ich meinen Spaß mit ihm haben." Er zog ein Messer und ging auf Tony zu. „Womit soll ich anfangen?" fragte er Lisa, „Augen ausstechen? Finger abschneiden? Ach es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten."

„Du mieses dreckiges Schwein, lass ihn in Ruhe." Lisa mobilisierte ihre letzen Kräfte und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen Markus. Der stürzte und verlor dabei das Messer. Bevor es klirrend zu Boden viel, schnitt es Lisa in den Arm. Sie schrie auf. Markus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und kam auf sie zu.

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten Lisa. „Ich werde dir deinen Onkel, diesen Schlappschwanz, nehmen und du darfst dabei zu sehen, danach bist du selbst an der Reihe. Ich werde dich vernichten und glaub ja nicht du könntest mich austricksen, ich weiß alles über dich."

Plötzlich musste Lisa kichern.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?"

„Sie sind wirklich dumm und naiv zu glauben, sie wüssten alles über mich."

„Ich weiß alles über dich."

„Nein, tun sie nicht, denn dann wüssten sie, dass er nicht mein Onkel ist."

„Oh doch er ist dein Onkel, ich habe euch am Flughafen beobachtet."

„Nein, er ist es nicht. Sie sind drauf reingefallen."

„Blödsinn, wenn er nicht dein Onkel ist, wer ist er dann?"

„Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, vom Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Markus wirbelte herum. Ehe er realisierte das Tony mit dem Messer hinter ihm stand, hatte dieser ihm auch schon einen Schlag verpasst der ihn zurück taumeln und zu Boden gehen lies.

„Niemand nennt mich ungestraft einen Schlappschwatz."

Van Eck und Panitz waren mittlerweile am Lagerhaus angekommen. Mit gezogenen Waffen gingen sie hinein. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Lagerhaus und sie konnten wenig erkennen. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihnen zwei Gestalten auf. „Stehen bleiben, Hände hoch, Polizei." Riefen die Beiden. Die Gestalten schreckten zusammen. „Wir sind Lisa Samberg und Anthony DiNozzo" sagte eine der Gestalten.

„Ein Glück, was ist passiert und wo ist Drenfelde?" fragte Panitz.

„Er liegt bewusstlos in einem der Räume. Ich musste ihn nieder schlagen. Hören sie, Lisa hat sich verletzt, wir kommen wir hier am schnellsten wieder raus?"

„Keine Sorge, folgen sie mir einfach. Ulli übernimmst du Drenfelde?"

„Kein Problem Daniel."

Panitz ging tiefer ins Lagerhaus hinein während Van Eck die beiden nach draußen führte. Lisa hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Draußen angekommen, führte Van Eck sie zum Wagen. Plötzlich spürte er den Lauf einer Waffe in seinem Genick.

„So, sie steigen jetzt vorne ein und wir beide hinten und dann fahren sie los und keine Mätzchen."

„Sie sind nicht Anthony DiNozzo, nicht wahr? Sie sind Markus Drenfelde."

„Quatsch keine Opern sondern steig ein."

Van Eck tat wie ihm geheißen und Drenfelde und Lisa nahmen auf der Rückbank platz.

Panitz hatte mittlerweile den Raum erreicht. Er sah Drenfelde auf dem Boden liegen doch dann stutze er. Er zog eines der Fotos aus der Tasche die er vorsichtshalber aus Drenfeldes Wohnung mitgenommen hatte. Das am Boden war nicht Drenfelde, es war DiNozzo, der amerikanische Agent.

„Hallo, hören sie mich?"

Allmählich erwachte DiNozzo wieder.

„Was, wer? Wo ist Lisa und dieser Schweinehund."

„Mist, die sind mit meinem Kollegen nach draußen. Schnell kommen sie mit."

Die beiden rannten los. Draußen angekommen sahen sie wie der Wagen startete und davon fahren wollte. Panitz reagierte sofort. Er zog seine Waffe und schoss auf die Reifen. Kurze Zeit später krachte der Wagen gegen eine Wand. Lisa war die erste die ausstieg. Sie rannte sofort auf Tony zu. Der nahm sie in den Arm. Auch Van Eck kam nun aus dem geschroteten Wagen hervor. Er blickte zu Drenfelde, der blutüberströmt auf der Rückbank lag und fühlte seinen Puls. „Und?" fragte Panitz der hinzugekommen war. An Eck schüttelte den Kopf. Drenfelde hatte den Unfall nicht überlebt.

Einige Wochen später war Lisa in Washington und besuchte das NCIS Hauptquartier. Ihr Vater war aus dem Koma erwacht und auch Ingrid ging es wieder gut. Der ganze Albtraum hatte doch noch ein gutes Ende genommen. Tony saß an seinem Schreibtisch als Lisa herein kam.

„Hallo Onkelchen" sagte sie frech.

„Hallo Nichte, na wie geht's?"

„Alles super und dir?"

„Kann nicht klagen."

Gibbs, Kate, McGee und Abby kamen gerade hin zu.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?" wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Alles in bester Ordnung. Aber ich komme wegen etwas ganz anderes."

„Und das wäre? Fragte Kate.

„ich wollte mich bei Tony mit einem kleinen Privatkonzert bedanken."

Erst jetzt bemerkten die anderen die Gitarre, die sie dabei hatte.

„Oh da bin ich aber gespannt."

Lisa nahm ihre Gitarre und fing an zu singen.

_Hallo, mein Schatz, ich liebe Dich !  
Du bist die einzige für mich !  
Die anderen find ich alle doof,  
deswegen mache ich Dir den Hof.  
Du bist so anders, ganz speziell,  
ich merke sowas immer schnell.  
Jetzt zieh Dich aus und leg Dich hin,  
weil ich so verliebt in Dich bin. _

_Gleich wird es dunkel, bald ist es Nacht,  
da ist ein Wort der Warnung angebracht:_

_Männer sind Schweine.  
Traue ihnen nicht, mein Kind.  
Sie wollen alle das Eine,  
weil Männer nun mal so sind._

_Ein Mann fühlt sich erst dann als Mann,  
wenn er es Dir besorgen kann.  
Er lügt, daß; sich die Balken biegen,   
nur um Dich ins Bett zu kriegen.  
Und dann am nächsten Morgen  
weiß er nicht einmal mehr, wie Du heißt.  
Rücksichtslos und ungehemmt,  
Gefühle sind ihm völlig fremd._

Für ihn ist Liebe gleich Samenverlust.  
Mädchen, sei Dir dessen stets bewußt !  
Männer sind Schweine,  
frage nicht nach Sonnenschein.  
Ausnahmen gibt's leider keine.  
In jedem Mann steckt doch immer ein Schwein.  
Männer sind Säue.  
Glaube ihnen nicht ein Wort.  
Sie schwör'n Dir ewige Treue  
und dann am nächsten Morgen sind sie fort.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ...

_Und falls Du doch den Fehler machst  
und Dir nen Ehemann anlachst,  
mutiert dein Rosenkavalier bald  
nach der Hochzeit auch zum Tier.  
Doch zeigt er dann sein wahres Ich,  
ganz unrasiert und widerlich:  
Trinkt Bier, sieht fern und wird schnell fett  
und rülpst und furzt im Ehebett  
- dann hast Du King-Kong zum Ehemann,  
darum sag ich Dir, denk bitte stets daran:_

_Männer sind Schweine. _

Als sie geendet hatte brachen Kate Abby und sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. McGee, Gibbs und vor allem Tony starrten sie nur an. Keiner der drei Männer konnte dazu etwas sagen

Ende


End file.
